Heat of the Moment
by EmeraldEyes1994
Summary: Post-Carpe Corpus. One-shot. Pushing the rating. After Claire is done giving swimming lessons at the motel, Shane surprises her.


**Author's Note: **All characters belong to Rachel Caine, who I am not.

* * *

**Heat of the Moment**

Claire was in the locker room of the Morganville Motel changing into her clothes after teaching a very willing eight year old how to swim. The walls were greenish, and the lighting was horrible, but it was privacy nonetheless.

Claire was fully clothed, hair still dripping when she heard soft footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Shane standing in the doorway, looking at her with the smile that she always felt was just for her.

Claire tried not to melt into the ground at the sight of it, and greeted him with a quiet, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, turning back to her locker to get a few extra things to stuff into her pockets.

"Oh, you know I thought I would come and see you," he said, nonchalantly as he first closed the door leading through to the hallway leading to the pool, and then to the door leading to the showers. "And since your parents said you can't live at our house, and you have a curfew, I thought I would come and visit you here."

"Oh really? And what would we be able to do here?" she asked him, barely containing her excitement, still with her back turned.

"This or that, doesn't matter," he said, striding up behind her.

Claire was done putting her stuff in her pockets, but still didn't turn around.

She gasped silently as his strong hands wrapped around her waist. She felt him pull her hair aside and kiss her neck.

She slammed the locker door just in time, then, because then he twisted her around to face him, and then they were kissing passionately. Hot, strong, heated kisses, that made Claire melt right down to her toes. Claire's arms were wound around his neck, and Shane's were still around her waist.

With barely a movement, Shane reached down and lifted her up so she was pressed against the lockers, straddling his body, at about the same height. Claire wrapped her legs around his middle so she stayed on tighter.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, but must have been only minutes before Claire had to come up for air. Shane continued to kiss her neck, saying in between kisses, "I got us-- a room--if you want we can--go and…" he left the sentence hanging, leaving Claire to imagine just what they could go and do.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "Let's go."

Shane kissed her one more time and then tried to let her down, but she held on tighter with her legs. "Now Claire, what if someone sees us?" he asked her as if he was teaching a child a lesson.

Claire disregarded his tone and said, "I'll get down." _Eventually_ she added in her head.

Shane smiled as if he heard this, and started to walk towards the door, Claire still wrapped around his waist.

They kissed all the way to the door, where they paused for several minutes, just kissing.

Then silently she slid down from around his waist, both of them breathing heavily, and took his hand.

"So why the spontaneous room rental?" Claire asked him as he opened the door wide for her.

"Well, since you can't live at our house, you have a curfew, and we barely have time together what with our jobs and such, I thought it would be nice to get away for a while," he said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh," Claire replied, surprised.

"What, is it a bad idea?" he asked, suddenly worried.

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Hell no," she said, still grinning.

They had arrived at a door with the number 16 on it, and Shane was sliding a key card into the slot.

"You watch your language missy," he growled, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Claire threw her arms around his neck, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his middle again, and was unsurprised when he helped her.

Claire barely noticed when Shane opened the door. Claire felt a bubble of happiness somewhere in her abdomen as he walked in, with her still wrapped around him, and closed the door.


End file.
